1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garden tools and more particularly, to gardening shears that significantly improves the shearing efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional gardening shears generally comprise two shear blades pivotally connected together, and two handles respectively connected to respective bottom ends of the shear blades. Moving the two handles with the two hands in direction toward each other can drive the two shear blades to cut branches.
However, after one shearing action, the user needs to pull the two handles outwards to open the two shear blades for a next shearing action, i.e., the user needs to open the two handles and then close them so as to complete one shearing action. It is quite laborious to perform this operation mode for a long time. The shearing efficiency of conventional garden shears needs to be improved.